


Trust is a Distant Friend

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, talk of minor character death (off screen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The fifth time they meet.





	Trust is a Distant Friend

_I ain't jokin' woman, I got to ramble_ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

The fifth time they meet, on the tip of Florida, more than a year later, Dean hugs Cas very tightly and doesn’t let go of him until they’re in the motel bed hours later. Even than he keeps his hands on Cas, like a magnet that can’t escape the pull.

“I have a last name.” Dean tells him.

Cas looks over.

“It’s Winchester.”

“Dean Winchester.” Cas announces out loud, looking fondly at Dean. “It suits you.”

Dean nods mutely. “I-” He starts, not looking at Cas. “I also have a brother.”

He begins to run his hands through Dean’s short hair, humming in encouragement. It makes Dean feel safe.

“His name is Sam. He’s the most pathetic excuse of a sasquatch I’ve ever seen.”

“You miss him.” Cas states, seeing right through Dean, like he always does. _Always_.

Dean bites his lip. “Yeah.” He breathes, hating the crack in his voice. But Cas is safe, he can be like this with Cas. The man who knows everything about him, yet nothing at all.

“How long?”

“I…” He wants to say _I don’t know_ , or _a long time_. “A year before I met you.”

Cas only holds Dean tighter and rubs at the sore spots of his muscles, letting Dean melt into him.

“I had many brothers and sisters.” Cas says. “All have died.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean says. Sam dying would ruin him regardless of how they are now. He can’t imagine what it’s done to Cas.

“There were two I was close with, Anna and Gabriel. We were all nothing alike, but all we had. I miss them.”

Dean can’t help it; “What happened to them, Cas?”

Cas goes quiet. Dean is afraid that he’s ruined this, that Cas is going to leave, but right before Dean is about to voice his concern, Cas whispers, with the heaviness of years of guilt. “I killed them.”

Dean doesn’t let go of Cas for a very long time.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
